teamomniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Mariah-in-a-Box/Transcript
(Intro plays) (The episode begins at Mariah Markel's room at Barney the Dinosaur's house - 9:00 PM) Barney the Dinosaur: '''Have you got ready for bed yet, Mariah? '''Mariah Markel: '''I sure have, Barney! I took my bath, I got my pajamas on, I brushed my teeth, and I even got to read a bedtime story all by myself! '''Barney: '''Oh, good for you! Now, it's time for you to get into bed, and get a good night sleep! '''Mariah: '''Ok, Barney! (pulls the sheets and covers, gets into bed, lays her head down on the pillow, then, Barney tucks her in) '''Barney: '''Nighty night, Mariah! I love you! '''Mariah: '''I love you too, Barney! (yawns) Nighty night! (falls asleep) (Barney magically turns off Mariah's light, walks out of her room, then closes her door) (BUT - at the Team Omniverse headquarters...) '''Teleram: Say, what's that thing? BNFB: It's a Mariah-in-a-Box. Starman: What's it do? BNFB: I'm gonna use it to freak the heck out of Mariah at 3:00 AM tonight so she can FINALLY get over Barney. Teleram: But how will you withstand staying up that late? BNFB: Double epresso and some electro-pop music. It helps keep me awake. (Later, at 2:45 AM...) BNFB: (Quietly) Now, to wait for my plan to scare her, and get her over Barney. (Time card: FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER...) (BNFB opens Mariah's window, then winds the Mariah-in-a-Box until a Mariah doll pops out) Mariah Doll: I don't do Barney! (Then, Mariah freaks out as if the F-14 is about to shoot her with thermonuclear lasers.) Mariah: '(wakes up, screams, gets out of bed, and runs to Barney's room) BARNEY!!!! (Then, BNFB laughs harder than a hyena) (BUT MEANWHILE--) (Barney peacefully sleeps in his bed, even though married couples sleep on the same bed, until...) '''Mariah: '(gets into Barney's room) BARNEY!!! 'Barney: '(sleepily) What do you want, Mariah? It's 3:00 in the morning! 'Mariah: '''Barney, I saw a doll that looked like me, and it FREAKED ME OUT! '''Barney: '''Was it one of your nightmares? '''Mariah: '''No! It was real! I'll show you! (grabs Barney's hand and runs to her room with him) '''Barney: '(pants) But... you don't... have to... rush! '''Mariah: '''I must, because I saw that doll! I bet it was one of Bill Nye Fanboy's tricks! (They run until...) '''Mariah: Huh? It was just here a minute ago! Barney: '''I think it was one of your nightmares! '''Mariah: '''No, Barney! It was Bill Nye Fanboy! '''Barney: '''Well, why don't you wish that he and his friends were never here! '''Mariah: '''Great idea, Barney! (goes to her window and looks up at the stars) Star light, star bright! First star I see tonight! I wish I may, I wish I might! Have the wish I wish tonight! '''Man From Distance: That wasn't a star you saw. That's Venus, dummy. Mariah: I DON'T CARE! (A star twinkles and comes to life) Star: 'What is your wish? '''Mariah: '''I wish that Team Omniverse never existed! '''Star: '''I don't accept phoney-baloney wishes like THAT. I saw them saving the planet Skrei from an icy disast-- Uh-oh, this is the part where I swell up into a red giant and then a white dwarf. (Dies) (But the next morning...) '''Barney: '(sleepily) Oh boy, I'm so tired! 'Mariah: '(sleepily) Ugh! Me too! Do you think we had a... (yawns) party in every room? 'Barney: '(sleepily) I think we... (yawns) did! (falls asleep and snores) (Mariah falls asleep and snores too) (Back at HQ...) '''BNFB: Oh, MAN! That was my FINEST MOMENT!!! By the way, did you see the star death in the sky last night? I have a video recording to prove there even WAS! (Starts the recording, then after a while, we see the star death recorded) Any questions? Starman and Teleram: How did that star even know about the disaster on Skrei? BNFB: Maybe it's this mini video camera I found outside before that convention. Maybe.... WE'RE BEING WATCHED!!!!!! By the sky. (Meanwhile, far-off...) Pluto: Ugh, I hate years on my planet. Only 247 to go. Mercury: Yeah, Pluto years stink, they stink, they stink! (Back on Earth...) BNFB: And I bet that the mini video camera even caught me scaring Mariah out of her Barney love with that Mariah-In-A-Box! But let's see your reaction. (Winds the Mariah-in-a-Box, and then the doll springs out) Mariah Doll: I don't like Barney! Starman: That doesn't scare us at all. Teleram: Yeah, it's enough to get her out of the Barney obsession. (BUT) (NO MORE RUININGS BY MROSEM PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE) Category:Transcripts Category:Protected Pages